


A qualche passo di distanza

by smile_92



Category: The Mists of Avalon - Marion Zimmer Bradley
Genre: Adultery, Cousin Incest, M/M, Missing Scene, Sadness
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23955130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smile_92/pseuds/smile_92
Summary: "È giusto essere così pensierosi dopo una vittoria?"Ovvero un missing moment che racconta una delle tante sere che Lancelet e Arthur passano insieme dopo una battaglia.
Relationships: Lancelot du Lac/Arthur Pendragon
Kudos: 1





	A qualche passo di distanza

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia è stata scritta per L'EoP di LDF con il prompt TUONO
> 
> Nella mia edizione de Le nebbie di Avalon, i nomi dei personaggi sono lasciati come in orginale (so che nelle prime edizioni non è così), nonostante credo siano abbastanza intuibili ve li scrivo per comodità.  
> Lancelet è Lancillotto  
> Gwenhwyfar è Ginevra  
> Morgaine è Morgana 
> 
> Spero vi piaccia, buona lettura <3

Lancelet si gira e rigira sul giaciglio nella tenda, irrequieto. Sta dormendo, eppure si sente vigile. Cerca di allontanare le inquietudini che si attorcigliano intorno allo stomaco come serpenti affamati. Ha bisogno di riposo, dopo quei giorni tutti hanno bisogno di riposo. Persino il campione della regina.

Il volto delicato di Gwenhwyfar emerge dalle nebbie dei suoi pensieri tetri così come le era apparsa anni prima tra le nebbie di Avalon. Cerca nelle sue labbra conforto, nel tocco delle sue dita sollievo. Si lascia andare e la stringe a sé come non ha mai osato fare, affonda il viso nel suo petto. Lei gli accarezza i capelli lunghi e scuri mentre sussurra parole di conforto.

«Gwenhwyfar, mia dolce regina, solo la tua gentilezza può lenire il tormento dei miei pensieri la notte dopo la battaglia. Mia dolce Gwenhwyfar, mia bellissima regina…»

La donna continua a stringerlo a sé e tenerselo vicino al cuore che le rimbomba nel petto come un tamburo di guerra. «Mia Gwen, sei agitata? Temi che qualcuno possa scoprirci?»

La regina continua a non rispondere e Lancelet si scosta dal suo corpo per guardarla in viso.

Davanti a lui c’è un petto molto più piatto e di gran lunga più forte, ai lati di esso ci sono due spalle larghe e dritte, al centro delle quali trova posto un collo possente screziato di sottilissima barba bionda.

Il viso delicato di Gwenhwyfar diventa duro e ben delineato sotto il suo sguardo confuso, finché non ha più nulla di quella morbidezza tipica femminile. Gli zigomi sono arrossati dalle intemperie ma gli occhi sono celesti e chiarissimi come sempre. Hanno al fondo un trasporto diverso. Sono gli occhi di un uomo, di un guerriero, del Sommo Re.

«Lancelet…» la voce di Arthur è bassa e profonda. Gli sembra quasi di sentire il petto all’altezza del suo viso vibrare quando pronuncia il suo nome. Il tono febbricitante passa dalla sua mente direttamente al suo animo e alle braccia che si stringono di più al corpo forte.

«Perché sei venuto nel mio letto?»

Lancelet si guarda intorno e riconosce la camera da letto del Re che ha visitato tante volte in veste di amico e consigliere. Sa che non dovrebbe essere lì a quell’ora della notte, sa che non dovrebbe stringerlo a sé in quel modo. Sa che c’è qualcosa di sbagliato e di strano.

«Galahad…» lo chiama ancora.

Riporta lo sguardo sull’uomo tra le sue braccia quando si sente chiamato con il nome di nascita, un nome che ormai non usa più nessuno se non sua madre. Sente i ricordi della giovinezza riaffiorare e si aggrappa alle vesti affondando il viso nel petto, respirandone l’odore.

Il corpo di Arthur si dilata e si restringe contro il suo, tra le braccia che lo tengono stretto. Lo sta tenendo o si sta aggrappando?

«…Perché sei venuto nel mio letto?»

Un rumore assordante lo desta all’improvviso. Lancelet respira affannosamente mentre un forte tuono svanisce lentamente nel silenzio dell’accampamento addormentato.

Man mano che riprende possesso dei punti di riferimento si rende conto che fuori dalla tenda imperversa una pioggia incessante. Si passa una mano sul volto, cercando di staccarsi dal sogno.

Non è la prima volta che lo fa.

Incurante della pioggia, si butta addosso il mantello, infila gli stivali e si lascia alle spalle il giaciglio e la tenda. Fa un cenno alle guardie poste all’entrata dell’accampamento ed esce nella notte. Nessuno si sarebbe mai sognato di dire niente a lui: il capitano della cavalleria, campione della Suprema Regina, consigliere ed amico del Sommo Re. Men che meno dopo quanto fatto il giorno prima.

La pioggia gli inzuppa velocemente i capelli e la barba che ha iniziato a farsi crescere alla maniera dei sassoni. I piedi affondano nella terra bagnata, in cui scivola appena mentre risale la dolce collina dalla quale la cavalleria il giorno prima si è lanciata sull’esercito nemico travolgendolo.

Si sono battuti bene, valuta Lancelet mentre immagini di cruda morte e straziante dolore gli affollano la mente turbandolo più di quanto sarebbe disposto ad ammettere. Hanno fatto ciò che dovevano. Sono riusciti a proteggere Arthur e a ricacciare gli invasori quel tanto che basta per rinsaldare il potere del Sommo Re e la sua figura agli occhi di tutta la Britannia.

A volte gli sembra questo il suo compito. Non l’addestramento dei cavalli, non l’arte militare ma il tenere alto l’onore di Arthur agli occhi dei sudditi, fare in modo che la sua aura risplenda fulgida agli occhi di tutti e che nessuno possa anche solo pensare che qualcosa potrebbe un giorno oscurarla. Sa che riesce a tenere fede al suo compito solo in battaglia.

La forte luce di un lampo illumina la notte, mettendo in risalto un’ombra scura sulla cima della collina. Lancelet si ferma a fissare il punto cui gli è sembrato di scorgere qualcosa, finché un altro forte tuono lo riscuote. Quasi gli è sembrato lo spingesse ad andare avanti.

Arrivato alla sommità dell’altura non importano più il buio o la pioggia che gli interrompe la vista, sa perfettamente chi è la persona dinanzi a lui. Lo capisce da come una delle sue braccia pende lungo il corpo, da come il peso è spostato quasi impercettibilmente sulla gamba sinistra, dal modo in cui le spalle si allontanano dal collo.

«Arthur…»

Il Sommo Re non si volta ma assume una postura più rigida. Sa che è lì, sa anche che è lui e proprio per questo l’aver lasciato la postura abbandonata di poco prima gli fa male e al tempo stesso gli fa capire – almeno in parte – il sentimento che gli affolla l’animo.

Si avvicina ma non lo tocca. Arthur rimane a fissare il vuoto buio davanti a sé, senza degnarlo di uno sguardo eppure rendendogli perfettamente chiaro che la sua presenza lo conforta. Lo capisce dalle spalle che si sono rilassate e dal braccio destro che adesso imita il sinistro e pende lungo il corpo mollemente.

Il viso è fradicio e i capelli – biondissimi anche nel buio – sono appiccicati alla fronte e agli zigomi alti, le labbra sono tese e strette tra di loro.

«Perché sei qui?»

Arthur finalmente si volta, con gli occhi bassi e i denti che martoriano le labbra. Quando infine gli punta gli occhi in viso, un lampo li illumina entrambi e Lancelet si rende conto che quelle sulla pelle non sono solo gocce di pioggia.

«Gwydion…»

Il rumore che segue il lampo è più distante e Lancelet si ritrova a sperare che sia comunque abbastanza forte da coprire la sua voce spezzata.

La pioggia ha smesso di cadere pesante e si è fatta delicata sui loro mantelli impregnati. Lancelet si ritrova a fissare una goccia che si stacca da una ciocca di capelli e scivola verso il basso, accarezzandogli lo zigomo, la linea della mascella e il collo coperto da una leggerissima barba.

«Il temporale agita anche il tuo sonno, Lance?»

 _Non solo quello_ , pensa ma annuisce in risposta.

«È giusto essere così pensierosi dopo una vittoria, cugino? Siamo forse _strani_?»

Lancelet ci mette un po’ a rispondere, colto alla sprovvista dall’accento posto sull’ultima parola.

«Strano è colui che non prova compassione per un’anima persa, qualsiasi siano i colori che porta».

Arthur sorride amaro. «Molti alla mia corte direbbero che è debolezza».

«Molti alla tua corte non saprebbero distinguere la filastrocca di un bambino dalla canzone di un mastro arpista», risponde strappando un sorriso ad Arthur che scioglie parte della tensione accumulata nello stomaco e al tempo stesso ne crea altra.

Arthur torna serio e perde nuovamente lo sguardo nel buio della valle sottostante. La notte è silenziosa, la pioggia si fa sempre più leggera e ormai a stento la sente cadere a terra. Il temporale deve essersi spostato ed entrambi si godono la quiete che li avvolge.

«So che dovrei essere felice del risultato, che dovrei solo aspettare di ripartire per tornare alla corte dalla mia regina», la voce di Arthur è un sussurro e se Lancelet non fosse più che abituato a udire il suo tono in qualunque situazione forse non lo avrebbe capito. «Però, se ci penso mi manca l’aria. Se ripenso alle pretese di Gwenhwyfar per farci diventare una corte cristiana, a quelle di padre Patricius per allontanarmi dai culti di Avalon, al modo in cui mi guarda Morgaine ogni volta che la do vinta a mia moglie, a come gli altri mi fissano quando vedono te e Gwen vicini…»

«Arthur…»

«Lo so. Lo so, che partiresti anche adesso se te lo chiedessi ma… non posso».

Lancelet sente il cuore spezzarsi nel petto e sanguinare, rendendogli difficile persino respirare normalmente. Quante volte ha provato ad andarsene dalla corte di suo cugino? Quante volte ha cercato di allontanarsi da Gwenhwyfar? La prospettiva di una vita più semplice di quella del Capitano della Cavalleria lo spaventa, il pensiero della lontananza di Gwenhwyfar gli strazia l’animo ma la sola idea di lasciare Arthur lo incatena al suolo, impedendogli di partire.

Come il tuono segue la luce del lampo, così Lancelet non può trovarsi che a pochi passi da lui.

«Non posso pensare di vincere le mie guerre senza te a guidare la cavalleria», aggiunge Arthur.

Lancelet non risponde e lascia cadere la testa mollemente sul petto. È così stanco. Non per la guerra, non per le privazioni della carne ma per quelle dell’animo. Potranno mai smettere di fingere di inseguirsi?

Rimangono in silenzio, nessuno dei due capace di aggiungere qualcosa, entrambi così colmi di emozioni da sentirsi svuotati di qualsiasi altra cosa.

La pioggia smette in fine di cadere e un tuono lontano ed attutito segnala che il temporale si è definitivamente spostato.

«Siamo fradici, dovremmo andare a cambiarci prima di dover affrontare il ritorno di domani con la febbre. Gwenhwyfar non mi perdonerebbe se ti facessi ammalare», ride amaro Arthur.

«Lo stesso vale per me».

Arthur lo guarda. Il cielo si sta rischiarando ed una pallida luna gli illumina il viso umido. Lancelet è certo che sta per dirgli qualcosa ma alla fine Arthur lascia cadere lo sguardo e si avvia verso l’accampamento.

«Andiamo a dormire», ordina il Sommo Re.

Lancelet guarda la schiena allontanarsi e senza avere davvero una scelta lo segue a qualche passo di distanza.


End file.
